ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra Roberts
|school = |deck = |ace = * * |creator = XBrain130 }} Cassandra Roberts (often nicknamed Cassie) is one of Rise Sakaki's friends. Design Appearance Cassandra sports a quite-tanned skintone and long bright pink hair with acid-green bangs, her left eye obscured by some locks. Her other eye shows that her iris is golden-colored. Cassandra's casual clothes are a red shirt with the phrase "Wanna sin?" written in light gray over the chest, a white belt, daisy dukes, black tights, and light-brown boots. The latter two items are also worn with her school uniform. Most of Cassandra's outfits cover all of her body yet are skin-tight, allowing to see her curves despite not being "revealing" at all. Her Duel Disk is yellow with an indigo blade. Personality Cool-headed and calculating, Cassandra can be seen as a female equivalent of her friend Rise: her beauty, along with her charming manners, get her large admiration from the male students. She is quite vain and has a lot of pride in her looks, purposefully wearing close-fitting clothes that enphatize her body shape and often acting sultry with boys. In a way, she can be seen as a foil to , as both are popular girls in the school with lots of admirers and great Dueling skills, but Cassandra is more of a seducer, willing to exploit her followers and her popularity to achieve what she wants. It must be noted that while at first she can seem like the classic "alpha bitch" type of character seen in media, she isn't actually fully one, tending more to the milder variant: despite her intense desire to be at the center of attention, she's not particularly villanous, doesn't take particular interest in causing others senseless suffering, and respects anyone who proves to have worth. She also has the habit of pulling out her " " card from her Deck when she talks to herself. Relationships Rise Cassandra and Rise are close friends, and sometimes their dialogue implies a attraction to each other. While Rise admits to have a soft spot for her, Cassie prefers to tease him and never reveal her true feelings for him. They also consider each other rival charmers, competing for who has he largest fanbase. However, just about anyone can see the obvious unresolved tension between them. While Rise is pleased to do what she wants, he is far from blindly following her like the other male students do. John Shuman John is another friend of Cassandra, and he is also infatuated with her. This is one of the many reasons John is Rise's rival, as he sees him as "her favorite one" due to their closeness. Because of this, she sometimes has a little fun putting them against each other, though this doesn't mean the two boys keep resent for one another. However, she still sees him as a valid comrade and respects him for his skills, such as managing to master various Decks while trying to defeat Rise. Deck Cassandra uses the " " Deck, using her various Main Deck monsters to gradually disrupt the opponent's strategy, then landing a nasty finishing blow with her prized " ". Her second favorite monster is " ", which Rise commented it was because she subconsciously identifies herself with the "Lilith", a demon that, according to some intepretations, was a seducing female one. | fusion monsters = * }} Summon chants }} Category:Characters